Broken
by The Smiling Fox
Summary: One-shot. Snow x Peeta. When Peeta is brought in for interrogation, he gets more than he can handle. Random Fandom. Yaoi. MxM. Rated for a reason. Rape fic.


****Lol. Yea, random burst of fandom. I am horrified to see that . . . _no one _has written a SnowxPeeta story. Come on, guys, isn't it perfectly sexy? Yea, it is. Snow tortured Peeta. Peeta is adorable and submissive. Snow gets it on with Peeta-chan. Perfect. Sha-zam. Magic bananas. Lol, so I'm just doing this for funzies, no long term crap with THG fanfics. Naruto is my thing, and THG already has enough hype.****

**So anyways, let's get this over with, eh?**

** This story contains MxM, yaoi, rape, oral, fingering, shouta, and brutal torture. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>Peeta gasped as yet another needle pierced into the tender skin in the crook of his arm, injecting more of whatever it was they had been forcing into his bloodstream for the past days—or had it been weeks? It did not matter at the time. Right now, he had to remain focused. He had to stay strong.<p>

"So, young Peeta . . ." a pregnant pause as the elderly man checked his memories for something the blond boy did not know. "Mellark, was it? I do believe so. You seem a little flushed, my boy. Are you feeling alright?" A calloused hand grasped his chin and raised his head, forcing Peeta to lock eyes with the man that had caused him and everyone he'd ever loved so much pain. A smile crept over Snow's lips, and he chuckled at the youth's resistance.

"O-of course I—" the blue-eyed child was cut off as his body shuddered, responding to the medication—or poison—they had injected him with so many times.

"Having trouble? Poor, poor boy. I bet you just feel awful," the bearded president scoffed, shaking the younger's head by the hold he had on his broad chin. Peeta growled fervently deep in his throat. How dare this man do this to him. And after forcing him to fight in the games, too. What more would they do to him? What more _could_ they do to him? Snow snickered once again at his prisoner's silent glaring, motioning his guards back on the blond. They kicked and beat him mercilessly, faces devoid of emotion. On the other hand, Peeta whimpered and fisted his hands in his greasy hair as he lied on his side, ribs aching from the constant abuse. A thin sheet of sweat coated his muscular form and made his body shine in the dim lighting of his room—his prison. Snow stood by in silence, pacing behind his platoon of dogs as they took care of their prey easily. It was always easy. The child could not fight back with the venom coursing through his veins. When it finally began to take effect on the blond, the guards halted their attack and backed off, awaiting orders on what to do next.

Peeta screeched out in agony, feeling his blood begin to boil under his skin and around his organs and in his own _brain_. The room spun and twirled wildly before his glazed eyes, hands gripping at his white, sweat-soaked shirt in a desperate attempt to anchor his fleeting mind to reality. Sadly, it did as it had the time before and escaped him, sending him into convulsion after convulsion as he was swept away into confusion. Snow's hazy figure slithered into sight, hovering above him and frequently changing position. Peeta opened his mouth to say something—a curse, perhaps—but all that escaped between his busted, chapped lips was a weak and dry whine. His throat felt too tight to allow any intelligent noise to escape, so he continued to make more pained noises as images swam over his defenseless form.

Katniss was the first thing that came to him, making him shiver more. She was lying next to him, beautiful, brown braid trailing over her shoulder and onto her chest elegantly. She smiled at him quietly, eyes looking deep into his own. The boy wanted to reach out and touch her, but he found he could not. Blue eyes looked down to see many ropes around his middle, holding his arms by his side in a vice grip. Katniss sat up slowly, dark eyes still enchanting the other as she slowly reached for something behind her.

"Katniss," Peeta breathed out, wishing he, too, could sit up and follow the girl. But he couldn't, so he stayed on his back on the ground.

"Stupid boy," Katniss hissed below her breath, voice belonging not to her, but to that murderer. She held the voice of Snow. The blond teen jolted at the twisted sensation if hearing such a thing escape his friend—the girl he'd had his eyes on since they'd first met years ago. "What's wrong, pretty boy?" the girl continued, raising a clawed hand and shoving past Peeta's slightly agape mouth. Her nails gripped his tongue painfully. "Cat got your _tongue_?" she bellowed and began yanking, pulling the thick muscle out from between the teenage boy's lips. Peeta watched with wide eyes as his companion tore his muscle from him, gripping it between her claws as she licked her lips hungrily. "No more whining from you now, boy." With that said, Katniss threw her head back and devoured the other's tongue, chewing it up and suckling her fingers clean of his blood afterwards. Peeta lied in silent shock, taken aback by such a scene. Suddenly, a foot connected with his temple and his head crashed to the side, hitting the floor with dead accuracy as the image of Katniss vanished from view. Snow was there again, along with his underlings. A sick smirk was residing on the white-haired man's lips, a taunting look that made Peeta gnash his teeth with frustration.

"Hallucinating again, my boy? You must be so irritated with yourself; how weak and foolish you were to believe Miss Everdeen like you did." At these words, the golden-haired boy stopped and widened his eyes with shock. What did he mean by that? Katniss hadn't been the one to put him here. Snow had done that all on his own . . . hadn't he? "Oh, don't be so naive. She never cared for you. And if she had, why wouldn't they be attempting to rescue you? I've even dropped the number of guards around your room for easier access. No one has come to aid you."

"That's . . . a lie. They wouldn't—she wouldn't—"

"Wouldn't what? Abandon a useless, no good, defenseless boy with no skills other than hiding himself? Face the facts, son, they've forgotten you." Peeta shook his head stubbornly, knowing what the man was saying was lies. But a small voice at the back of his head whispered things to him; told him that this man may be right. Perhaps they had left him. Certainly there were bigger fish to fry than him. "Why the silence, Peeta? Whatever could be ailing you? You knew you were worthless from the moment you stepped into that ring with her. You knew she'd leave you behind someday."

"You know . . . _nothing_ of what I think!" the teenager snarled in a broken voice, obviously beginning to succumb to his deceitful words. The elderly man grinned and motioned his guards back on the child.

"I think I will soon. Just wait and see. And no need to resist screaming anymore," a sudden, stabbing pain shot up Peeta's spine as he felt something crack in his torso, "You'll be doing nothing but screaming here in a while." The guards began instantly, stripping him down to his underwear and throwing him at Snow's feet. The blue-eyed boy tried desperately to cover himself, a slight blush crossing his cheeks as he realized all eyes were on his trembling, sweaty, and half-nude figure. Snow's gaze rested eerily on his shoulders, smile still present on his taut lips. "I think we've had enough fun with Mr. Mellark. It's time to get down to business."

"Sto—" Peeta tried to yell, but his throat tightened again and another shudder racked his body. He hugged himself on the cold floor, eyelids drooping as a wave of pained exhaustion flooded over his senses. His assailant's laugh floated over his ears as he entered and exited the present, hanging weakly onto consciousness. He felt hands grab his biceps and the hard wall scrape his bare back as he was shoved against it. A broken gasp slid past his lips as the hands tightened, more ghosting over his bare chest. His blush depended. "What . . ."

"Hush, now, son. Just be quiet and enjoy yourself like I know you will," the elder snapped, smirking as he heard more strangled sounds of surprise escape his young prisoner. The boy really was a sight to see. Those bold, blue eyes, his mess of wavy, sun-kissed hair, and his body—a work of God himself—was enough to almost make himself stiff. If he was only ten or fifteen years younger he would have already plowed the boy into the floor with abandon. Snow looked down at himself with a serious glint in his eyes. He was surprised to see a tent, a good sign at his age. Perhaps he'd try and get something from this boy, if not encasing himself in that taught body of his. He returned his gaze to the boy who had given him such a surprising hard-on. Peeta writhed helplessly under the guard's touches, cheeks flushed and eyes squeezed shut. His assailants were fondling him ruthlessly, attacking his pink, perked nipples and rubbing between his legs teasingly.

"Look at him squirm."

"What a slut."

"Don't be too hard on the poor child, men. Remember, he's still a virgin." With that being said, Peeta's eyes snapped open. His bottom lips quivered as a dreadful feeling welled up inside his broad chest. Would these men really . . . do such a thing to him? And if so, what exactly _would_ they do? He wasn't a girl, so rape was out of the question. He swallowed thickly at the thought.

Or was it?

"G-get off!" he managed to squeak as he felt his left, sensitive stub pinched and twisted painfully. Another guard backhanded him powerfully, and if not for the hold on his arms he would have, no doubt, toppled head over heels on the floor. His nipple was twisted more at his act of defiance and Peeta's mouth fell open in response, face boiling with shame.

"Gentle, boys. Don't hurt him too badly. That'll come soon enough," Snow chuckled from a few feet ahead of the boy, watching the scene unfold and feeling himself grow hotter as every moment passed. He slipped of his overcoat, in fact, and tossed it aside uselessly. The blond teenager yelped as a tongue teased his chest, licking from his nipple to his chin and back down again.

"He tastes good," a deep voice purred in the boy's ear, no doubt the largest guard in the room. Peeta opened his eyes a moment to make sure, meeting two black eyes as his assumptions were proven true. The beast of a guard grinned hungrily and slid his massive hand between the boy's back and the wall, running it down the curve of Peeta's spine before messing with the rim of his boxers. The boy watched him with frightened, cerulean orbs, breaths coming out in hot puffs as he felt the monster's fingers touch the bare, hot, delicate flesh of his ass. "And his skin is soft."

"Stop! Don't do this!" the teen pleaded weakly, letting out a shaky moan as the guard squeezed his rear experimentally. Snow was beginning to grow too hot for his clothes, though he tried to hold himself still and control his raging lust as he continued to look over Peeta's delicious, writhing body. "Ah! No! Don't!" the child begged as he felt a finger run down his crack, prodding his tight entrance.

"Hush, boy. It isn't that bad, now is it?" Another gasp of embarrassment erupted from the blond's throat as his member was grabbed through his underwear. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be getting hard, would you?" Peeta shut his eyes again as he was tossed back at Snow's feet. He sat there, trembling and sweating profusely as he tried to regain himself. He had endured many hours of interrogation, hours of beatings, hours of starvation. But this was too much for his young mind to comprehend. Were they really going to steal his innocence so violently? Was he going to be raped? The boy quaked at the utter thought, chest tightening with his fear. He jerked his head up to see the president's knees in his eye-range. Snow was in front of him now, towering over his pathetic figure.

"Look at you," he was slapped and then forced to meet the old man's gaze. "You're hopeless. Why would anyone want to save your worthless hide anyways?" the white-haired man slowly traced his fingers along Peeta's jawline, making the youth grimace in disgust and embarrassment. "Of course, you do come in handy when you need a good fuck." The child choked as he accidentally inhaled his spit, blue eyes growing to the size of saucers at the man's words. He would be raped today, no doubt about it now. He wanted to run, but he couldn't. He wanted to fight, but he couldn't. He wanted to bawl, but he couldn't let himself. That'd only show more weakness on his part, and he'd shown enough to these sick men already. The teen grunted as his face was slammed into the floor, hips being dragged high into the air. The hands slid lower and grasped his boxers, beginning to slide them down his perfect hips. Peeta had to bite his tongue to hold in his screams of terror as he felt the cold air hit his privates; the places no one but your lover was supposed to see.

Snow laughed as he watched the boy quake under him and his brutes' scrutiny, knowing he was probably horrified if not sobbing already. He walked around the youth slowly, taking in every angle he could see. The kid was even more arousing like this: naked and bent over in such a submissive way. He couldn't help but lick his lips sensually at the intoxication sight. Once he'd made it around to stand behind the blond, he reached out and smacked his ass hard. A yell of surprise lurched out of the teenager at the feeling, and he tried to cover his surely-blushed cheeks from his torturer's eyes.

"Don't be so coy, Peeta. Sex is natural. You'll enjoy yourself." He knew the boy's face would be even redder now.

"You're all . . . disgusting," he muttered from behind his bangs, voice trembling with fear he could not hide. A few guards laughed at such an innocent response. The boy was such a _boy_. Snow only chuckled at his weak offense.

"That's enough of that, though. Get on your knees, boy. And open that mouth of your's," the elder barked intimidatingly, glaring as the blond child simply continued to quake fervently on the ground. He bent down and grabbed a handful of his greasy hair, yanking a pained cry and his body up. "When I tell you to do something, you better do it. Right now, if I were you, I'd be begging us to go easy." A warm, sticky, glob of spit hit his face in response and he growled low in his throat. "Have it your way," he snickered and straightened himself up, hand never leaving the boy's hair. Peeta winced as he was yanked around, eyes widening again as the president's pants unzipped and his member sprung out of its warm prison. "Like what you see, boy?" the man taunted, wiping his face clean of the teen's spit before rubbing the moist liquid over his cock. The blond boy tried jerking away as he was dragged closer.

"Don't! Don't do this!" he screamed, being silenced as the older's dick jammed to the back of his throat and down his esophagus. The teen's lips sputtered around the intrusion, throat constricting and trying to gag up whatever was clogging it. But the meat stayed put for a while longer before sliding out almost all the way. The only thing left in the child's mouth was his slick, pungent head, which he plowed right back in before Peeta even had the chance to take a breath. The boy gagged and choked on the elder's thick member, eyes squeezing shut tightly at the dreadful taste. He felt so dirty and disgusting and foul. How could he ever see Katniss again? Or Haymitch? Or even look at his own reflection? He would never forget this sin he'd been forced to commit. His pained thoughts were interrupted by Snow's deep moaning and harsh thrusts, making focusing on anything but him impossible.

"Come on, brat. You're supposed to suck, you know?" A string of muffled sobs was all he received in response. Snow didn't mind. This felt good too, no matter if the child did as he was told to or not. A minute or two later and the man found himself on the edge of climax, both hands fisting into the back of Peeta's blond hair. "Damn, boy, you have a hot mouth on you," he choked out before pulling the teen close and cumming down his throat. A squeal of surprise reverberated up his twitching member and he couldn't help but smirk in pleasure. Peeta choked on the man's hot seed, eyes watering at such a degrading thought. He had this man's _cum_ in his mouth. He felt like puking, but the man's slowly deflating cock was still lodged down his throat. When he finally pulled away, the blue-eyed boy raised a hand to his mouth and hunched over, some of Snow's seed dripping through his lips. He lurched after a second and vomited over the elder's shoes, a trail of bile leading from his bloody, pink, irritated lips. The president snarled and backed up in disgust, obviously disheartened by losing his current pair of shoes, but also tired from his previous orgasm. He felt one of his men reach his side and grab his arm, trying to steady him.

"You should sit down, sir. You need to take it easy," the small man advised, guiding his panting leader over to the chair near the only door. Peeta sat on his shins still, head down as the shame settled on his shoulders. Snow grinned proudly at the broken figure, tucking himself back in before zipping his black pants up.

"I guess now comes the fun part. I hope you're not too tired, boy."

"Nnh . . ." the teen responded, shoulders jumping as he coughed up some more of his seed. The underlings behind him grabbed his arms and tossed him back into the wall, smashing his chest into it and holding him there.

"I'll be the one to do it. I haven't had sex in the longest time—"

"Lies! I should be the one to do it! I suggested the idea in the first place!" Peeta listened as the men squabbled in aggravation with one another, all wanting the same prize. Snow watched in silence, enjoying the broken look on Peeta's flushed face. He was drawn back to his workers as one raised his fist in preparation to strike another.

"Men! Enough!" he ordered in a strong, yet tired voice. The seven turned their heads toward the booming voice of their leader, eyes all wide and attentive. "I will choose who I want to see take little Peeta's innocence." The teen stiffened at his words, face still pressed painfully into the wall. "I want the biggest cock in him. Thus, he will be the one to do it," Snow explained lustfully, eyes settling on the brute who had intimidated Peeta before. The blond boy shut his eyes as he realized who had been chosen. A new figure took position over his smaller form, pressing into his back and, thus, smashing him flush against the wall.

"Time for some fun, pretty boy."

"Give me a good show," the president chuckled from where he sat, crossing his legs and settling himself in. The guard quickly bit into his prey's shoulder, sucking feverishly on the bruised hunk of flesh. Peeta let out a shriek of surprise, turning his head enough to get some decent air into his lungs. He felt his legs kicked apart and three fingers press against his lips.

"Suck them if you don't want to bleed to death." The threat was sinister and seemed to be valid, so the boy took his large digits in. He swirled his inexperienced tongue around the intrusion, trying his best not to gag at the thought of Snow's dick in his mouth again. A throaty moan from the brute behind him brought him back to the present and the fingers slid out of his mouth.

"Leader was right." Peeta yelped as a finger was squeezed into his rear all the way to the knuckle. "You do have a hot mouth." Another shout as it was thrusted out and in, out and in, out and in. Just as Snow had done to his mouth with his manhood. It felt strange and uncomfortable and Peeta wanted nothing more than to run and curl up in the corner, hug himself, and cry hysterically. Another digit slid inside his pink, taut hole, joining its sibling in stretching the blond roughly. The man scissored his fingers mercilessly, drinking up the youth's whimpers and shrill cries of pain as his skin tore. "Relax, son. It'll only hurt worse if you don't relax all these muscles of your's."

"Y-y-you really . . . expect me . . ." he couldn't finish and he trailed off, tensing as he felt yet another long, thick digit enter him. "Oh, please, stop!" he screamed out, fingernails clawing the wall as his back arched back into his rapist. The guard chuckled in a gentle voice, as if cooing to the boy.

"Shh, it's alright, Peeta," he purred deeply, hot breath blowing over the younger's shoulder and across his earlobe. The teen quivered as the man's fingers explored his moist opening, blushing and pressing his cheek against the wall as the man grew rougher. Suddenly, he screeched in a high voice, pleasure washing over him momentarily. The brute snickered and wrapped his free arm around the boy's lower stomach, pressing his weight against him to make sure he stayed where he was. "Looks like I found it, huh? Boy, you sure are a loud one."

"Ah! Ahhh! Ngh—" Peeta gasped and moaned as that same pleasure drove up his spine, the man thrusting his hand up at an angle. He didn't know what it was inside of him that gave him such a sickening feeling of desire. But whatever it was, he despised it. His flaccid cock began to twitch as the guard continued stretching him a bit longer, then pulled his hand out if the baker's tight heat.

"I wonder if this'll make you finally bust." The minute those words reached Peeta's ears, nerve-wracking pain erupted from his tailbone. A scream of pure agony exploded out of his mouth and tremors roared up his backbone and slithered over his skin. The man's dick was filling him now, and he felt on the brink of ripping in half. He was huge in comparison to Snow, and his ass felt like it had a baseball bat shoved inside of it. Peeta pressed his forehead against the wall and finally let out a choked sob, tears seeping from his eyes and dribbling down his red cheeks. "Ah, that did the trick. You're finally crying, whelp," his assailant chuckled and groaned behind him, his teeth finding Peeta's neck as he began to thrust into the boy's untouched sweetness. The teen squealed and bounced between the man and the wall, sobs and pleads falling among deaf ears. The pain was indescribable, but it didn't last too long. Soon, he found himself whimpering with undeniable pleasure, hips rocking back onto the larger man's dick.

"Look at that; the slut likes being fucked hard," one guard chuckled, brown eyes glued to the boy's behind. Snow was dead silent, seemingly in awe at the moment. Peeta was, in contrast, quite audible. He gasped and grunted with each of his rapist's movements, legs trembling beneath his suddenly immense weight. A tightness began to grow in his groin, pleasure reaching new heights. He slowly tilted his head back, breathing growing heavier with each pant. But before he could release his pressurized load, a hand clasped down on his weeping member's base. A yell of despair came from the boy. He wanted—no, _needed_ to cum. Now.

"Please . . . I-I-I need to . . ." he trailed off from his sentenced unfinished, blue eyes rolling back in his head as he felt that spot hit again. The man behind him left his neck, licking his slobbery lips with an animal-like grin.

"What is it? What do you need?" he taunted, giving the boy a swift pump or two before blocking his climax yet again. Peeta began to cry more, feeling desperate for release. His emotions were out of his control at the moment.

"To cum! Please, _please_ let me cum!" he begged breathlessly, for the air was being successfully fucked out of his lungs. The room turned hotter as the guards all grew the same at the youth's delicious words. The beast crushing the small blond snickered and began growing unfocused with his thrusts, finally releasing Peeta's red and swollen cock.

"Then cum, you little whore," he ordered and spanked the child loudly, smirking as the teenager let loose a high-pitched cry, shooting rope after rope of milky-white cream over his stomach and the wall. Tears streamed down his face as he was finally allowed his release. His body constricted around the guard's member, sucking him deeper and milking him of his own seed. The two trembled with their high for a moment, then slowly started to come down. The bulky guard dropped his hold on Peeta and took a step back, allowing the blond-haired, blue-eyed boy to collapse against the wall and fall to his knees. Physical and mental exhaustion began to creep up on him, as well as his crushing embarrassment. His vision began to waver in and out of darkness, but before he could pass out, he felt another's lips on his own. The taste of blood filled his mouth and his nostrils inhaled the sickeningly enhanced scent of roses before his world came tumbling down around him and Peeta crashed against the floor, unconscious.

He was broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. Yep, I had to! There isn't HARDLY enough THG yaoi out there, and being a loyal yaoi girl I had to release some to the public eye! Get the word out, ya' feels me? Come on, it was pretty damn hot . . .<strong>

**Anyways, I don't know if I'll ever write anymore THG fanfiction. I'm really stuck on Naruto still, and it seems like I'd only be joining a crowd if I jumped into all the mockingjay crap. But, if need be, I will always find time to write some more Peeta yaoi. Because we all know that little boy is a sex demon.~**

**Reviews are loved. :) Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**

_Nat_


End file.
